1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiving apparatus and receiving method for receiving a broadcast transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital-broadcast receiving apparatus that lowers power consumption when in the waiting state has been known as a receiving apparatus for receiving a broadcast transmission that is capable of reducing the power consumption.
However, in the case of a installing a receiving apparatus in a vehicle, it is desired that the power consumption be suppressed as much as possible, and in order to accomplish that, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption in the receiving state (including the sate of attempting to receive a specific broadcast transmission) not only intermittently but also when receiving a continuous broadcast.
This type of receiving a broadcast transmission is represented by the apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent-laid Open (KOKAI) publication No. 2000-217087.